


Drop a Stone 2020 version Part non-linear bits after returning to the Future

by Smoke_Bramandin



Series: Drop a Stone [5]
Category: Legacy of Kain
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Fantastic Racism, Inspired by Real Events, someone needs a hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:48:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24804964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smoke_Bramandin/pseuds/Smoke_Bramandin
Summary: A collection of stories in the Drop a Stone verse that may or may not non-linearly fit into the story proper.
Series: Drop a Stone [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605454
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

It was a few months after all vempari became apostates. Another wave came from the past, and this group had a few creches of fledglings and juveniles. Carthage wasn’t big enough to contain the new refugees, but Valeholm was suitable now that the residents were no longer squid-worshippers.

Catullus ran his talons through his feathers and tugged at one particular primary, but it wasn’t ready to molt. It was the last one that was notched, and he hoped it would fall out soon. Many of his peers still had their fledgling plumage, but he was still looking forward to having a full set of feathers that didn’t start out as down.

His morning preening done, Catullus walked into the kitchen for breakfast. His mother and Archimedes were talking, but fell silent when he entered the room. His mother’s feathers were fluffed.

“What’s wrong?” Catullus asked.

“Guardian business; pay it no mind,” Archimedes said. “I do have something to talk to you about. Can I walk you to class?”

Archimedes waited outside while Catullus wolfed down his breakfast. Catullus had noticed that Archimedes was dressed in the local fashion.

“How are you doing?” Archimedes asked.

“Honestly, being around my own kind isn’t what I expected,” Catullus said. “I’m more comfortable around the humans.”

“Would you like me to meddle a bit, make it easier for you to fit in?” Archimedes asked.

Catullus frowned. He knew that his brother had to become manipulative as part of his role, but… “I don’t want to trick anyone.”

“Do you trust me? What I have planned is more honest than not, and all I need from you is a yes or no,” Archimedes said.

Catullus thought a moment. He’d already had his share of being bullied for being different and he didn’t like the thought of it coming from people who looked like him. “Yes.”

Catullus tried to concentrate on his lessons, but he wondered what his brother had in mind. He was part of a vempari class, and while he couldn’t speak the language well, he could usually understand what the teacher was saying. At least math was math in any language, and he didn’t have to pay attention while the others were being taught English.

“Stultus incumbo,” the girl next to him hissed.

“Ignorare,” Catullus muttered back.

The teacher noticed and said something that translated as “Mind your own business, Arlet. Catullus, would you care to tell us in your own words why you are having trouble?”

Catullus knew that his situation had already been explained to the teacher. He falteringly said, “Et difficultates…” 

The teacher stopped him and said in English, “In your own words.”

“Very well. I have trouble sometimes because I speak English better than Vempari. These particular lessons are really boring for me so it’s hard to even pretend I’m paying attention. I’m not even sure why I have to be here.”

“It’s so you’re aware of your classmate’s limitations.” The teacher switched to Vempari. “Very well put. I suggest that you pay attention, Arlet, or else a human might call you stupid when you can’t understand them.”

Lunchtime came. The other students complained about the eggs, and Catullus said nothing because he actually preferred eggs to meat on an emotional level. Vempari had been pescatarians in the past, but fish were not safe to eat now. Unlike humans, vempari needed animal protein, so veganism was out of the question. Seeing the other’s reactions to being served eggs for the first time made Catullus grateful that he was used to them.

Humans also attended classes on the same schedule as the vempari children. The lunchroom was large enough for everyone to eat together, but the two groups kept to themselves. Catullus had noticed Archimedes sitting among the other children and heard them call him Archie.

Otik asked Catullus, “Hey, what are they saying?”

Catullus listened for a moment and said, “They talk how today the eggs weren’t arranged good.”

A few of his classmates snickered, but the tone wasn’t as harsh as the usual reaction to him trying to speak. The afternoon lessons were devoted to stories and history, but no one gave him a dirty look when he struggled to answer a question.

After academics, the vempari practiced martial arts while the humans went back to their families. Catullus hadn’t been trained in how to use a spear before living with the Apostates, and it took all of his concentration to perform the katas that the others could do almost effortlessly.

When they were given a chance to rest, Catullus saw that Archimedes was waiting for him.

“What did you do?” Catullus asked him.

“I gave a suggestion to your teacher,” Archimedes said. “What do you think?”

“I think it helped,” Catullus said. “It seems like it made me stand out more, but in a good way.”

“Want to duel?” Archimedes asked. “I promise I won’t embarrass you.”

With the expectation that they might have to fight in close quarters, Catullus and Archimedes had been trained in swordfighting. Catullus had been a little better than his brother during childhood, at least he was when Archimedes wasn’t cheating, but not anymore. The way Archimedes’ future experience echoed back on him meant that he had become almost a master overnight. It was lucky for Archimedes that some of the Hylden were physically immature while being thousands of years old, or he would not have a sparring partner of suitable size and skill.

“A bit of sport?” Catullus asked. Hardegin had been fond of letting them earn wins against him if he felt they were performing at their best, and that’s what he called it.

Archimedes nodded.

Catulllus was not used to an audience, but he decided to concentrate on the fight. He gave it his all, and Archimedes gave a good performance of being at his level. The only sound was the resounding knocks of their wooden swords. Soon both were breathing heavy, and Archimedes gasped, “Enough.”

Catullus shook Archimedes’ hand and said, “Good duel.” It was only then that he looked around for the reactions from the others.

The looks were all positive. Most smiling, some curious, some excited. Otik asked “Can we learn that?”

Archimedes waved goodbye and walked away. Catullus nodded his thanks and returned to basking in the attention.


	2. Chapter 2

Janos sat in his chair and stared into the fire. Sarah was with him, but they weren’t speaking at the moment. She had tried distracting him with a story about a man who had stolen some magic marbles, but his mind kept wandering.

“Why did Archimedes ask Finneas to come with?” Janos asked. “Why not myself or Keturah?”

“Neutral third party?” Sarah guessed. “Sometimes teenagers prefer to go to the members of their family that they’re not close to when they need help.”

Janos shook his head. “Please do not try to group my mortal son with those that I cursed.”

Archimedes stumbled through the door to Janos’ hut. “I told him, and now he’s thinking about what I said.”

“What happened to your face?” Janos asked.

“Catullus hit me,” Archimedes said.

Sarah inspected the damage and whistled. “You’re going to need medical attention. I’m betting he cracked your eye socket.”

Janos bristled. “Why are you two being so calm about Catullus attacking a Guardian?”

“It’s natural that he’d be angry,” Sarah said.

“The good news is that he reacted like a human,” Archimedes said. “The bad news is that he reacted like a human.”

Janos growled. “I will speak to him and remind him about the importance of duty.”

“Wait, let him calm down first,” Archimededs said. “And don’t criticize him for hitting me.”

Janos ignored him and walked out the door.

“I usually love it when people ignore my good advice,” Archimedes said. “Catullus is going to hate him for forcing him.”

Two days later, and Catullus was still staying with Finneas.

Sarah found him perched in a tree, and she alighted on another branch. “You want to talk about it?”

“Are you here to make sure I don’t change my mind?” Catullus asked.

“I don’t know exactly what happened, but Archimedes told Janos to let you calm down before trying to talk to you,” Sarah said. “I’m not sure I’m happy with how quickly you made the decision.”

“I’ve been an outsider my whole life,” Catullus said. “First for the way I looked and then for the way I thought. Do you even know how that feels?”

“Not firsthand, but kidnapping someone who’s been through something similar is not impossible,” Sarah said. “I wonder if we can get you access to Earth’s internet.”

“What happened is that my own father provided the perfect example of why Archimedes did this to me. Mom was supportive, but my father started lecturing me about my duty and I told him to shut up. I’m glad that I’m not like him,” Catullus said. “I mean, I’m doing this to some extent because it needs to be done, but it makes me angry.”

Sarah nodded in agreement. “You will tell me if there’s something I can do to help, right?”

Catullus frowned as he thought. Before he could speak, Janos came walking through the grove, calling for his son. Catullus shook his head at Sarah, and she indicated for him to calm down.

Sarah silently dropped to the ground, walked up behind Janos, and said, “Go away.” 

He whirled in surprise and then composed himself. “Is Catullus nearby? I just wanted to say that I am going to change his past,” Janos said. “I knew that it wasn’t easy for him, but I did not realize how badly he was damaged.”

“You think I’m damaged?” Catullus asked as he dropped from the tree. “It hurt, but I like who I am. Don’t you dare change a thing.”

“I don’t think you realize what you’ve lost,” Janos said.

“I think I have a pretty good idea,” Catullus said. “Vempari aren’t inherently better than the other races. That’s just arrogance.”

“Growing up around humans has suppressed your inherent gifts. Worse yet, it has made you vulnerable and you were exposed to corrupting influences.” Janos looked pointedly at Sarah. “I had hoped that you would recover from their poison.”

“Weren’t you paying attention when we first talked about why the Timestreamer manipulated Catullus’ life?” Sarah asked. “I’m like this because I came from Earth. All I got from Chixiksi and Ozker was an intimate understanding of their cultures.”

“I’m embarrassed that you’re like this, father,” Catullus said. “If I’m supposed to help convince people that no one race is better than the others, maybe I should start with you.”

“Maybe you should start with someone who hasn’t out-stubborned stone buildings,” Sarah said. “I gave up pretty quickly because of how hard it was to make progress.”

Janos gave Sarah a dirty look. “The other matter is that I’ve seen how prophecy is unreliable. The burden is too heavy when it’s not even assured that you will succeed.”

“Archimedes admitted that he doesn’t know exactly what will happen. Most of this is extrapolation and I’m willing to believe that his guessing is correct,” Catullus said. “Earth had problems between tribes, so hopefully Sarah can help us figure this out.”

“I’ve only been an observer in my own world’s problems, and I thought they were almost solved when I left, but the reason it looked that way was because each generation was less-horrible than the last. I don’t think I know about a way to do it quickly if we’re trying to avoid war.” Sarah turned to Janos. “I’m surprised that Valeholm is a peaceful situation. Doubly surprised that you managed to do something helpful.”

“That parasite wanted more servants,” Janos growled. “After we were purified, there were still many reasons to stay. The humans know that they have nothing to fear from us.”

“You can’t even see how much danger we’re in,” Catullus said. “I’m not sure what I’m supposed to do.”

“Let’s talk it out. Just being able to see that there is a problem is the first step in fixing it.” Sarah turned her head as she heard rain approaching. “Inside, please?”

Finneas was an attentive host, and it was only fair to let him in on the conversation when they were using his parlor. He served fruit and water to the mortals, and asked Sarah if she was thirsty.

“Thank you but no,” Sarah said. “There’s a new formulation of vimputu and naturally I had to volunteer to see how effective it is.”

At Janos’ questioning look, Finneas explained, “It’s some sort of synthetic swill that’s supposed to be a replacement for blood. So far, it’s not perfect. Does the new formula taste any better than I remember?”

“Worse, but the point is that it’s an option. It’s been three months since I had the real stuff and I’m still safe to be around. The weirdest thing is that I’ve been craving blue cheese.” Sarah noticed the questioning looks. “Blue cheese is hardened cow’s milk with mold growing in it… and it’s delicious.”

“You are disgusting,” Finneas said.

Sarah shrugged. “Whenever you are ready, Catullus.”

“It’s so weird that I’ve been acting according to plan before I was aware of it,” Catullus said. “I started with my classmates and the human children at school, trying to get the two groups talking more once my classmates started being able to speak some English.”

Sarah wavered her talon. “It doesn’t quite work that way. There are elements that happened without the Timestreamer’s meddling, and all he did was give you the means and opportunity to work toward a goal. Like you said, it needs to be done. You’re just the type of person who would do it.”

“The problem is that some of the humans either don’t want to be around us or have parents that don’t want them to be around us,” Catullus said. “They’re not saying anything bad, at least nothing I know about, but it makes me nervous.”

Sarah nodded. “I’d like to stay in the village for a few days and listen to the general attitude. I should have been doing that anyway instead of assuming everything was fine. It doesn’t sound bad enough for anyone to get hurt, but how fast can the vempari leave without warning?”

“The problem is the lack of a place to go,” Janos said.

“The Razielim have room, but I can’t be the one to ask,” Sarah said. “Getting to that point would be a huge setback. The reason I’m asking not to warn anyone is that we’re less likely to salvage the situation if the vempari are uneasy.”

“Why can’t you ask your clan?” Catullus asked.

“They’ve decided that I’m not a true Razielim.” Sarah frowned as she noticed Catullus’ reaction and asked, “What’s wrong?”

“That must be horrible,” Catullus said.

Sarah frowned. “You’re not having problems, are you?” Catullus shook his head, and Sarah said, “Try not to feel bad for me. I’m happy despite that.”

Catullus sighed. “So what do you think I should do?”

“I think what you have been doing is pretty good. Slow and easy,” Sarah said.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a few days after Catullus was told the truth about what he was expected to do. He, his mother, and Sarah were gathered in the common-area of Keturah’s home.

“As far as I can tell, everything’s as peaceful as can be expected. There’s some mistrust, but no active hostility that’s shallow enough for me to see,” Sarah said. “I would still like to bring in a spy, and I think I found someone who might work. His name is Meldon from Aschedorf.”

“I haven’t seen him in years, but he seemed too friendly to be a spy,” Catullus said.

Sarah said, “Well, he’ll know that I’m considering him as an assistant, but he’ll think that coming here is part of the assessment… unless you object to Meldon specifically? I could always disguise myself, but it’s harder to slip-up when you’re not trying to hide something. I’d rather be looking through the eyes of someone who can be flawlessly human without effort. He’ll know that I’ll be doing this in addition to asking him to share his thoughts.”

“If you think he’s the right person, I don’t mind,” Catullus said. “I read some of the things you told me to. Is it accurate?”

About two years ago, Catullus had noticed inconsistencies between what he knew and what he was being taught in school. It brought attention to how using Janos’ stories as the sole source of historical knowledge was a mistake. The biggest argument revolved around Raziel and how he would probably would have preferred being remembered.

“Wikipedia is a group effort,” Sarah said. “It’s as accurate as we’re going to get, which isn’t much, especially when we know that a shadow-conspiracy has probably messed with it.”

“A lot of the people you had me read about got shot,” Catullus said.

“That’s something that I want to avoid,” Sarah said. “Slow changes, try not to get anyone that upset. I think that most of those people were trying to get the problem solved in their lifetime and pushed too hard.”

“But if I’m worried about myself…” Catullus said.

“I’ve had my fill of martyrs,” Sarah said. “Do what you can, train others to continue when you get tired.”

Catullus nodded. “My father is very interested in what I’m expected to do, so I read to him. He says he’s misjudged you, Sarah, but it’s not good. He said that you come from a wretched and depraved race and it’s no wonder that you’re still debased even though you’ve had two people try to help you ascend.”

“Well if all he knows about Earth is a bunch of bad stuff, of course he’d come to that assumption,” Sarah said. “I freely admit that I’m a monster.”

“Jacob seemed like a decent person,” Keturah said.

“I tried to explain that he was only seeing the bad things, but…” Catullus sighed.

“Suddenly I’m really unhappy that I logicked him out of disowning me just for Vorador’s sake,” Sarah said. “I’m saying this next part strictly as the Mind Guardian, but I think I should try to fix Janos and I don’t need his permission.”

“You think he’s mad?” Keturah asked.

“Catullus, this is not something we should be talking about in front of you.” Sarah waited a moment for him to leave, but just shrugged when it was clear that he didn’t want to. “Janos is out of touch with reality. He’s in la-la-land and if gentle shoves and heavy slaps haven’t gotten him to come out by now, he probably needs more help.”

Keturah shook her head. “He is obstinate, and judgmental, but so were our leaders in the war.”

Sarah sighed. “I think you’re forgetting just how old Janos is. I have trouble comprehending it. Beliefs that kept him alive for millennia have probably left canyons in his thought process. New rivers try to find novel paths, but then gravity. That’s why Kain still seems crazy sometimes even though he’s been healed of Nupraptor’s poison. In his case it seemed safer to correct him from the outside. Janos seems incapable of cooperating.”

Keturah frowned. “What are you going to do?”

Sarah shook her head. “I won’t know until I start rooting around, but there might not be anything that I can do.”

“At least the others are more like me,” Keturah said. “I invite you to look at my memories, but I’m not seeing a problem.”

Sarah took Keturah’s talon for a moment. “They’re a little condescending, but we can work with this. Your insight is helpful.” 

Bringing in a human spy turned out to be the right call. Meldon quickly discovered that some of the humans were unhappy with the current situation. It wasn’t simply that the vempari led them to worshipping a false god. There was a general sense that the vempari pitied the humans, and that educating the children was destroying their way of life.

Peace would not be easy, and it was clear that it would take a long time. Catullus was warned again against pushing too hard. It would be years before the improvements became noticeable.

As for Janos, Sarah was afraid that a drastic change would cause a massive shift in his personality. Instead, she asked him to move to Carthage and resolved to spend years gently coaxing him into seeing reality.


	4. Chapter 4

(Note: They’re speaking Vempari with a smattering of English, so the translation might sound weird.)

It was a few months after all vempari became apostates, and a little over a month after Archimedes meddled to help Catullus adjust to being around his own kind.

Ozker stood on a cliff between the necropolis and the Razielim territory. A few Razielim were cavorting on the updrafts in the distance, and Ozker wished that there was a way to make his feathers grow back. Without them, he couldn’t even determine precisely what sort of blustery breeze was blowing today. He then spotted the dark wings of a vempari coasting on a strong upper-wind.

Janos landed several yards away and approached Ozker. “Sarah told me that I should resolve my differences with you for my own sake, but I am here about Catullus.”

Ozker could hear the suppressed hostility in Janos’ voice, but spoke calmly. “I did what I could for him, but I wasn’t an adequate substitute for you or anyone else who would have made a fitting dad.”

Janos frowned. “He can barely speak our language.”

“English was more important,” Ozker said. “We didn’t expect that having knowledge of his ancestors would have a practical application. He even knows some of the scriptures for academic purposes.”

“That damn parasite,” Janos grumbled. “I only survived the curse because I let you feed my nefasrum, but going back to it after what I was told was a worse illness.”

“It hurts to remember what I was before becoming a Hylden, but it seems that vempari do not react well to feeling untethered,” Ozker said. “The second-wave apostates latched onto Kain when they lost the Wheel. I’m not sure what’s going on in Valeholm and Carthage these days, but a complete rejection of faith wasn’t working.”

“Some things are being kept, such as most of carponus e donadi.” Janos sighed. “That is fortunate. I’m not sure that Catullus could carry his burden without it.”

“I’m sure that he inherited enough of your tenacity to last a mortal lifetime,” Ozker said.

Janos mantled in anger. “Don’t even consider making him able to last longer.”

Ozker pulled his wings down in submission, but his lack of feathers made the signal hidden and he held his talons out in the Hylden gesture of surrender. “Never. Just because I refuse to be cured does not mean I like the affliction.”

Janos growled as he forced himself into a more neutral posture. His own time being cursed had left more traces of predator than just his teeth.

“Do you remember what happened to the others after I… I was only around for a few years after the war ended.” Ozker waited a moment before saying, “Sarah shared her memories of you before she was turned, including the day she realized that your reputation was not just Sarafan propaganda. The look on your face as you fed…”

“I don’t want to speak of it,” Janos said.

Ozker nodded. “Catullus was curious, but Sarah and I were very careful about what we told him.”

“He refers to you two as aunt and uncle,” Janos growled.

“We used many cultures to come up with what Archimedes and Catullus would call us,” Ozker said. “In my case, uncle just means family friend of the parents’ generation. Keturah was not lonely enough to take me as another husband… especially when I pointed out that it would be less taboo to consummate with a real Hylden.”

Janos flared his wings as he flinched in disgust. He calmed a bit before asking, “And what about Sarah?”

“Functionally she is a stepmom even though she’s Catullus’ half-sister. Calling her Aunt just kept it from being weird,” Ozker said.

This time Janos’ disgust caused him to draw inward and scowl. “She is not… I sired her, but that does not mean she belongs in my mortal family. At least there is no insinuation that I tried to mate with her.”

“Did sex become completely taboo when you figured out that you were sterile?” Ozker asked. “Or is it the incest that appalls you? Human vampires sleep within their bloodline more often than out of it, not that the lines diverged that much. Don’t worry, Sarah does have an inhibition about sleeping with people she knew as children.”

“As we realized that no more vempari were being born, we still tried,” Janos said. “I hope that you at least taught Catullus enough about decency for him to maintain an illusion of it, pervert.”

“He knows how to be a perfect vempari gentleman, but I didn’t hide that I do things that are only accepted among Hylden,” Ozker said. “Some of them are still confused enough to get offended at a mixed marriage, though not as much as if we were opposite genders.”

“I consider it fortunate that you two are unfruitful,” Janos said. “Two men without a woman is repugnant, but inviting a mixed child is worse.”

Ozker frowned, but decided not to mention that he and Chixiksi were trying to create a hybrid. Almost a decade of failures was taking its toll on him. It was fortunate that Keturah came with a belief that their being unholy was the most abhorrent thing about him and Chixiksi, and she tolerated everything else about them that was offensive. Even after becoming a pariah, Keturah kept her traditional sense of decency while accepting that they didn’t hold the same values.

“Sarah was willing, but she gets rough when she’s stimulated. I was into it, but I didn’t enjoy having to keep her from hurting Chixiksi,” Ozker said. “You might have missed out on something fun by not sleeping with her at least once.”

“I avoided sleeping with something incapable of holding our divine spark,” Janos said. “If you must know, I am perfectly aware of what they’re like. I did become too lonely once and some ladies from Vorador’s harem were willing to ease it.”

“I don’t know why you can’t let go of the idea that there’s something different about vempari that makes you better than the other self-aware races, but it’s not acceptable,” Ozker said.

“We are better. We are just outnumbered.” With that, Janos launched himself into the air.


	5. Chapter 5

[I decided that Raziel and Lorica needed to have a longer conversation than what I gave them in the story proper.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23161174/chapters/58657060#workskin)

Raziel noticed that the Hylden on the street were staring at them. He pointed to a spot on the cliffs. “Could you carry me up there?”

“I could teleport you,” Lorica said.

When they were at the top of the cliff, Raziel said, “Sarah was able to do it.”

“Vempari have large wings and still need magic to fly. Sarah also has magic, but you must be far lighter than you look. We can’t carry anything heavier than a weapon,” Lorica said.

Raziel snorted, “She said that I must be heavier than I look. Janos did carry me into the clouds on occasion and it seemed near-effortless.”

“Vempari have advantages beyond magic. I’ve soared alongside Sarah and Keturah. At first it seemed odd that Sarah told Keturah to take the lead, but…” Lorica struggled to find the words. “Winds do want they want, but vempari can see the ones that can be allies. We were lifted and pushed to where we were going with little effort. Then Sarah challenged Keturah into a race to see who could land first and… being willing to hit the ground that hard was declared cheating. Keturah was winning before self-preservation caused her to slow.”

Though he was resistant to being injured by falls, Raziel did not like it. “Has Sarah become disposed to injuring herself?”

“Usually she is typical in that regard.” What Lorica meant was that while vampires avoided unnecessary pain, they were not afraid of getting hurt in the process of satisfying a goal. “However, Jerimiah refuses to admit that he should stay on the ground. On the positive side, I have become skilled in treating injuries.”

Raziel winced. “I should have let Melchiah have that clumsy fool. I’m surprised that Sarah didn’t faint while you were setting the bones.”

“They become less sensitive with use,” Lorica said. “When we first reappeared, we were mocked by a rumor about you. But we realize that no one could be expected to stay conscious through such pain.”

Raziel felt anger and embarrassment at how his apparent moment of weakness was public knowledge. “How much is known?”

“That you were sacrificed as part of a plan to save the world has only been recently revealed,” Lorica said. “There are some contradictions depending on who tells the tale, but… I just realized that you might not know yet how it ends.”

Raziel drew the Soul Reaver. “I am aware that this is also me, and that I will lose my mind during my imprisonment. I have a long journey still ahead of me, though I long for this part of it to be complete. I hope that my future incarnation will know oblivion.” He dismissed his blade.

Lorica had used her necromantic abilities to examine both incarnations of her sire before her. She had also once compared the wraith haunting Kain to the soul inhabiting his sword. Lorica decided not to tell Raziel that he would become bound to Kain instead of knowing release. Instead she said, “It is not believed by everyone, but stories of how you are the spirit inhabiting the Reaver are common knowledge. The version that the vempari children learn sounds idealized to the point that we doubted its veracity even without Sarah going into a tirade about it.”

Raziel raised an eyebrow. “When I knew her, very few things would cause Sarah to act in anger. I’m curious about how bad it must be.”

“That hasn’t changed. Sarah described the story as appalling and offensive, and I don’t understand the reason why she considers it such a grave insult to describe you in a way that makes you sound like a saint.” Lorica paused in case her sire changed his mind about wanting to hear it.

Raziel worried that Lorica wanted an explanation, and tried to come up with something that wouldn’t reveal his most embarrassing secret. He was relieved when his daughter started speaking again.

“I do not remember the whole thing word-for-word, but it’s full of phrases like ‘The tenth Guardian misinterpreted the prophecies, and the Savior nor the Scion were what he expected,’ and ‘The hero of prophecy knew the price he would pay, but he sacrificed himself out of duty to the world.’ Unless your personality has changed significantly, it sounds like whoever wrote that had never even spoken to someone who knew you.”

“I have changed, but not that much. That makes it sound like I adopted the philosophy of the first vampires and what little I know about it sounds dreadful,” Raziel said. “Janos stayed alive for thousands of years when he wanted to rejoin that damn Wheel of Fate, and it was all because he thought I would be the one to wield the Reaver that he was keeping safe. The only choice I have about my Destiny is when I meet it, and it will be soon because I am weary of this existence.”

Lorica sighed. “The rest of us can redouble our efforts to stop the vempari from teaching that version, but Sarah has already stopped short of murdering people over it. At least in this it sounds like she was truthful. The story she tells of her creation seems preposterous.”

Raziel listened to Lorica’s tale, then he nodded. “Most reasonable explanation is a good way of putting it. I did grow to trust her over the course of about five centuries, though I have doubts that she’s still worthy of it.”

“Are you angry that we wanted to cast her out? When the discussion about it began, she almost cheerfully volunteered to leave and it didn’t seem like she meant it as an insult. It was a relief to amicably part ways, to treat her as not really one of us,” Lorica said.

“I can’t guarantee that deranged sadism wasn’t a factor in Sarah’s creation. The blade is prone to fits of irrational antagonism against me.” Raziel sighed. “Do you understand what she meant when she said uncanny valley? She doesn’t blame you for the revulsion you must feel, and that she chose to live here might mean that Hylden can cope better with her oddness because they expect her to be unlike them.”

Raziel looked down on Nadzeya. He noticed a few figures in heavy cloaks like his own, and Melchiahim that were old enough to not fear the sun, but they passed unnoticed. “Why were they staring at us? It looks like they are unconcerned about vampires among them.”

Lorica considered. “I’m not in the habit of coming here despite it being the home of three other Guardians. I do not know if Chixiksi or Sarah garner similar reactions, if the people are even aware of my identity or hers, but they might have been staring only at me. Or perhaps it was merely because we were having an argument in the middle of the street. It seems that the Melchiahim are as unconcerned as ever about the quality of their members, though being willing to recruit Hylden is proving to be effective for them.”

Raziel’s eyes widened in shock. “Does Kain know?”

Lorica nodded. “He has not shared his plans for if it becomes a problem, but for now he’s willing to treat them the same as if their corpses were human.”

Raziel considered. “Chixiksi has proven to me that he is a person of integrity, and I am beyond caring what my clan does to ensure its survival. It’s the clan’s decision alone if you want to invite Hylden among yourselves.”

Lorica nodded. “We will consider it as an option if we find a Hylden that can live up to joining our ranks.” Her eyes unfocused for a moment. “Oh dear. It seems that Archimedes has hurt Catullus and Sarah wants to explain why.”


End file.
